


Outdoor Noctural

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [141]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Gen, Insomnia, Nightmares, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7509076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He steps out onto the balcony, feeling restless, but unable to place the reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outdoor Noctural

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 16 July 2016  
> Word Count: 304  
> Prompt: 10. rooftops in the early morning  
> Summary: He steps out onto the balcony, feeling restless, but unable to place the reason.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, nebulously set three weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Part 7 of Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I am thrilled to be able to add _two_ parts to this particular sub-arc tonight. Had I realized that's what I was doing, I-- Well, no, I wouldn't have done anything differently. LOL! I'd still write them as I have.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

He steps out onto the balcony, feeling restless, but unable to place the reason. Rather than wake Patrick by continuing to toss and turn, he chooses instead to get some fresh air. The faint breeze that greets him is cooler than he expects, but still carries the heavy promise of coming rain. Maybe they'll get a break from the heat, but he doubts it. The air doesn't have that electrical sensation that always seems to be a precursor of the storms the weathermen keep predicting.

Shrugging he settles in one of the comfy lounge chairs, stretching out to watch the wispy clouds shift and fly across the moon's face. They're too fine to block out the comforting light, but faint shadows still ghost over him as they move. He loses himself in the living tableau before him, the gentle breeze through the trees offering the soundtrack.

Within less than half an hour, he's fast asleep. 

Another ten minutes passes before movement appears from the roof. Moving with care, Simone works her way down the trellis, not wanting to disturb James. She slips inside the house and heads down to the kitchen to get two bottles of water. On her way back upstairs, she grabs a pair of blankets from the linen closet in the main bathroom, then heads back out onto the balcony. The bottles go on the small table between the chair James sleeps on and the one she'll man soon enough. She carefully covers him with a blanket, then wraps the other around herself as she settles on her own chaise.

It's not until a few hours later, when Ann finally wakes up that she finds both of them asleep under the watchful eye of the now-setting moon as it hands off guard duty to the rising sun of the new day.


End file.
